Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a battery system suitable for suppressing a fluctuation in solar power generation.
Background Art
In recent years, the introduction of solar power generation systems has been promoted due to environment-related issues or the like. However, since power outputs based on solar power generation have a large fluctuation depending on the weather, voltage fluctuation or frequency fluctuation of a power system associated therewith is brought about. As such a measure, a battery system for fluctuation suppression is installed on a solar power generation system, and a battery system is charged and discharged, to thereby smooth an output of the power system.
A moving average method is known in order to smooth a fluctuation in the output of a power system, and a moving average value of a power output of solar power generation is set to a composite value of power which is supplied to the power system by the solar power generation system and the battery system. As such a related art, a technique using a moving average method is disclosed in JP-A-2010-22122.